


Deleted Scenes - gravity

by donutworry



Series: sweater weather [2]
Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bad Parenting, Deleted Scenes, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, No Beta We Die Screaming, a sorta BDSM scene that I really have no intention of ever finishing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:08:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24898948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutworry/pseuds/donutworry
Summary: Deleted scenes from "head in the clouds, but my gravity's centered"None of these are really all that long or important, but I do really love the bonkai in this verse, so here's the last of my leftovers for them.
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett & Josette "Jo" Laughlin, Bonnie Bennett/Malachai "Kai" Parker, Jeremy Gilbert/Annabelle "Anna" Zhu, Malachai "Kai" Parker & Josette "Jo" Laughlin
Series: sweater weather [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784752
Comments: 17
Kudos: 33





	Deleted Scenes - gravity

**Author's Note:**

> AN: These are just some scenes that I took out of gravity because I felt that they didn’t add anything or totally changed the vibe of what I wanted. But overall, diving into Bonnie’s side of things, I kinda made up all these little headcanons for them, some of which were fairly dark. They are semi-hinted at or reduced to brief explanations in the actual fic.
> 
> TW: mentions of sexual assault and IPV, shitty parents, a disastrous double date, and a half-hearted, uncompleted beginning of a BDSM scene bc I really didn’t feel like it and that’s why it was cut okay? okay

* * *

Static runs through her just as something taps at her window in a pattern. Heart pounding, Bonnie grabs the nearest heavy object - her lamp - as she whirls away from her studying.

The shadow of a male figure hulks there, making her heart stop and Bonnie is a second away from screaming when she recognizes the figure and the familiar zing it brings, covered by her adrenaline rush, spikes again. Bonnie drops the lamp and covers her mouth.

Fucking creep.

Opening the window, she glares at him. “Could you be more freakish?” she snaps in a hushed tone, making room for Kai to stumble into her room.

“Be quiet, my Grams is home,” she whispers. Kai nods and when he straightens, the first thing he does is pull her into a hug.

He’s shaking.

Bonnie melts with concern, guiding him to her bed where they half sit, half lay for a moment. Kai buries his face in her chest, his breathing deep and heavy. She doesn’t say anything about the dampness collecting between her tits, just runs her fingers through his hair. The soft instrumentals she was listening to cover the whimpering sounds Kai makes, would keep Grams from getting suspicious.

“Was it your dad?” Bonnie asks gently. Kai nods. Something mean in Bonnie snarls and she pulls Kai closer. “Wanna talk about it?”

Kai shakes his head in the negative.

“Wanna spend the night? I have some of your clothes.”

Kai tilts his head slightly, one wet eye looking up at her in question. Bonnie’s face warms and she leans back against her headboard, looking away from his accusing eyeball.

“Shut up, I’m offering you refuge.” Kai’s arms tighten around her in response and he buries his face against her again. Her little admission provided some levity, and Kai’s breathing has come back to normal. After a moment, his low voice breaks the silence.

“I miss my mom.” Bonnie’s own embrace tightens and she nods in understanding, before leaning down to kiss the top of her boyfriend’s head. She doesn’t know what to tell him, so she doesn’t say anything, but that was kind of the cool thing about Kai. It didn’t matter what she did or didn’t say.

He understood all of it.

**-o0o-**

Ringing startles Bonnie awake and she sits up looking over at Kai’s side of the bed. He’s groping around his nightstand with his eyes closed, and she contemplates just grabbing his cell for him when he finally grabs it and sits up.

He squints at the screen before answering.

“Jo?” he greets, voice deepened by sleep. Bonnie falls back onto the mattress and curls on her side towards him, watching him. “Is something wrong? Why are you crying?”

Kai goes quiet as he listens to his twin speak and Bonnie can feel tension wind through his body the longer it goes on. She hears the tinny sound of Josette crying and when Kai flips the covers back, Bonnie sits up again.

“I’ll come get you, I’ll take you to the hospital” he informs his sister. He’s yanking on clothes as he speaks, pulling on a t-shirt, then reaching for his jeans. “Alright, fine, we won’t, just... Stay where you are, get some water and something to eat, please, okay? I love you.”

He hangs up, shoving his phone in his back pocket and Bonnie is getting out of bed once she sees his face, randomly reaching for her own clothes.

Kai looks murderous. She can’t let him go out by himself like that, he’ll wind up in jail.

“I’m ready,” she announces. “Should I bring something for Jo?” Kai pauses.

“First aid kit,” he says. “She might want to look herself over. Then maybe some sense so we can convince her to go get a test done at the hospital.”

The grimness of his words hit Bonnie and she pauses briefly when pulling her shoes on. “What kind of test?” she queries, dread filling her belly.

“Her boyfriend assaulted her.”

“What kind of test?” Bonnie repeats. She can feel cold sweat prick at her brow, anger and sympathy warring inside her as she comes to her own answer. She needs Kai to say it though, so that she knows she’s not jumping to conclusions. Her boyfriend rubs his hand through his hair and he suddenly seems very tired.

“A rape kit, Bon. He forced himself on her.”

Bonnie is silent on the ride to get Jo, watching the lights fly by, not bothering to ask Kai to slow down. She wants Jo with them too, wants to bundle her up and keep her safe, wants to lash out at the deadbeat shithead that she  _ told _ Jo was a little more dangerous than the typical bad boy. And then Jo is with them and Bonnie is crawling into the backseat with her and pulling her into a hug. They’re crying while Kai drives, peeking at them in the review, and asking if Jo wants to make a report and go to the hospital. She’s reluctant to go to the police, believing (rightfully, Bonnie feels, recalling the fiasco of her cousin’s death) that they won’t help her or believe her.

But Kai manages to convince her that they should at least make a paper trail so that they have proof of what  _ he _ did to her. The sun’s almost up when they get Jo back to their apartment. Kai goes to make breakfast and Bonnie grabs some extra linens from the hallway closet while Jo showers. Then when Jo gets out, they pile on the couch to watch shitty Netflix, eat their bowls of migas, and try not to think for a while.

Five weeks later, there’s another crisis when Jo discovers she’s pregnant.

**-o0o-**

Watching Jeremy and Anna is sickening. Bonnie watches as Anna feeds a piece of her affogato to Jeremy and the weird little Eskimo kiss turned nose nudge they do after and wonders who taught them that this shit was okay.

It’s not. Really. At all.

Her disgust must be apparent because Kai snorts into his own gelato concoction and then tries not to choke when whatever was in his mouth gets stuck. Good. Bonnie eyes him and sips primly at her milkshake while he coughs, eyebrows raised at him in fake concern.

“You should pat his back,” Anna offers. Bonnie turns the questioning eyebrows to her.

“Why? That doesn’t help and he’s coughing anyway.”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Kai wheezes. He flashes a thumbs up. “Totally great.”

Anna frowns. “What if he was really choking?”

“I’d really do the Heimlich?” Bonnie queries. God, she can’t believe she let Kai talk her into this. “I learned in my CPR class that if someone’s coughing, just let them cough, they’re not actually choking yet.”

Her tone must betray her because Anna looks mildly offended and Jeremy looks annoyed. Kai shoves another spoonful of gelato in his mouth and looks at the TV playing Disney channel.

Wow. This is so fun. Bonnie puts her straw into her mouth once more. She’d way rather be doing her nails with Care and Lena, she muses while looking at her cuticles critically. At least that was productive.

“What time does the movie start?” she wonders.

“Thirty minutes,” Jeremy says after checking his phone. Kill her now.

Not that Anna and Jeremy aren’t nice or whatever. Bonnie just remembers a time when Jeremy used to eat his boogers and it takes everything in her not to flinch whenever Anna, who is way too pretty for the youngest Gilbert, puts her mouth to his. They’re also just...grossly affectionate. In public. Literally no one asked to see Anna climb in Jeremy’s lap so that the two of them could coo ridiculous pet names at each other.

“Kay. Cool, meet you there,” Bonnie stands up, milkshake in hand. “I’m gonna play skee ball.”

“Oh, we can-” Anna starts, but Bonnie cuts her off.

“No, no, enjoy your food,” she gives them her politician’s wife smile. “I insist.”

She walks off, heading towards the arcade portion of the massive palladium-style movie theatre. She can hear Kai scrambling behind her, no doubt trying to fit all of his food in his mouth at once so he can follow after her.

The quartet already went bowling and then bought their tickets for the movie before grabbing some food. Bonnie hit up the gelato stand before being followed by the other three, who had already bought a giant plate of nachos to split. Kai, being a bottomless pit, also had a huge pizza slice and chili fries for himself.

Seeing Kai eat was kind of like watching a nature documentary and overall very appetite-suppressing, so Bonnie settled on a gelato milkshake and small talk that ended up being torturous.

“You okay?” Kai asks behind her and Bonnie feels some of the tension leave her. She smiles politely at the kid running the token kiosk and takes her card. She loops her arm around Kai’s as she stalks off, smile falling.

“How is this fun? I’m having zero fun, Maladork. Dentist appointments are more entertaining.”

Kai shoulder nudges her. “We kicked their ass at bowling. Clearly, we’re the superior couple. Those uncoordinated art kids,” he teases. Bonnie can’t help her grin at that. Standing before the skee ball lane, she swipes her card, leaning over just enough so that Kai can watch her ass through her jeans.

“Did you want any prizes? I can win you something,” she offers, looking back at him. His eyes snap from her rear to her face.

“Can you really? I saw a cool Ninja Turtle hat,” he ponders. She smiles at him.

“All yours.”

**-o0o-**

“Too tight?” Kai murmurs. He yanks at the knot around her wrist to ascertain its security. It didn’t budge.

“I’m okay.”

“Tell me your safeword.”

Bonnie sighs. “Kai.” His hand lightly slaps her butt.

“Tell me,” he repeats.

“Ledbetter,” she says.

“What about if you need me to slow down?”

“Eclipse.”

“Good girl,” he coos and Bonnie wants to roll her eyes, but there’s still a shiver that runs through her at the way he says the words.

“You have a hair tie? I’m gonna pull your hair back.”

Bonnie directs him and closes her eyes when Kai starts to gently tug her box braids away from her face. His fingers are warm and deft. Once he’s finished the task, he cups her cheek and moves so that he stands before her.

He’s still mostly dressed, in black joggers that remind her of a previous time and a black tank top with Japanese-style waves in a box printed on it. Kai’s thumb rubs under her eyes and he leans down to plant a kiss on her forehead. Then her cheek and the tip of her nose, making Bonnie’s lips split open in a smile. Kai smiles in return, dimples peppering his cheeks. He looks so sweet, defying what Bonnie is sure he’s about to do. His hand moves to grip her chin and he straightens up, his other hand moving to the waistband of his sweats.

“Open your mouth, Bon.”

Fellating Kai was...well, she’s done it. It’s not easy. Choking on Kai’s dick was a pretty accurate description of that particular pastime of hers. Usually, Kai shows some restraint, but today he pushes past her lips and watches the tears well up in her eyes, fucking into her mouth like it was another hole entirely. He pauses when she gags, pulling out just enough so she can breathe, and watching the drool slip down her neck. A delighted smile breaks across his face when she leans back forward, opening her mouth wider and looking up at him with teary eyes.

“Such a good girl for me,” he murmurs. “You just love taking my cock any way I give it to you, don’t you?”

A shiver runs through Bonnie at the praise and she nods, letting her tongue slide forward and caress him gleefully.

She wonders if he’s figured out yet that she really does love doing things for him.


End file.
